Moonlight Sonata
by LilyBoo13
Summary: Mikan drank this potion one day and WALA! She became the most popular and gorgeous girl in the academy. Read to find out what happens if all the boys in the school fell in love with Mikan. Would Natsume be jealous?
1. Chapter 1

**:Normal POV:**

It was a beautiful peaceful day in Alice Academy. Students ran around in the hallways and got yelled by teachers, others just sat there as if they're in an unknown world.

However, there's one certain raven haired dude who doesn't seem to be so happy today. If you guessed Natsume, then you are absolutely correct.

"Hey Natsume…" asked Ruka. "You don't look so wonted today…is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine" replied Natsume.

"If you say so," said Ruka.

 **:Natsume's POV:**

UGH. WHY IS THAT GIRL ALL UP IN MY MIND?! It's not like she's important to me or anything.

I glanced toward the brunette with dark chocolate eyes. I've been thinking about her ever since she found out that she has an alice.

I don't know why but her interactions with boys among my class just makes me want to burn everything.

: **Back To Normal POV:**

"Ne, Ne, Mochu-kun," said Mikan while pouting. "Ye..yes?" answered Mochiage with a tiny blush on his face.

He never expected Mikan to be this cute, neither did she ever called his nickname. She usually refers to him as Mochiage or Mochiage-san.

"Did you happen to see Hotaru anywhere? Cause I've been "hunting" for her for the past 30 minutes and I can't seem to spot her…"

*moment of silence*

Mochiage just snapped back into reality. "Oh…um…did you check her lab?"

"Oh yes the lab!" said Mikan with a light bulb on her head. "I cannot believe I've missed THAT place! Thank you so much Mochu-kun!"

And with that, she gave Mochiage a slight hug and ran out into the hallways.

Mochiage stood there replaying what just happened in his mind, not noticing that a pair of crimson-colored eye had been staring at them for the longest time in history.

 **:Mikan's POV:**

Hmhmhm lets see…the lab…

Right around the corner of the halls I saw a girl with black hair with violet purple eyes.

I knew who she was.

HOTARU! HOTARU!HOTARU! I screamed while running as fast as I could so I can jump on her and hug her.

"BAKA!"

Nah, I knew she was going to hit me with her infamous baka-gun. Even though it hurt, well only a little, I still can't get rid of the temptation of hugging her. I JUST LOVE HER TOO MUCH :3!

 **:Hotaru's POV:**

So there she was, standing there.

My annoying, dumb, yet my best friend, Mikan Sakura.

I immediately grabbed my baka-gun and aimed right towards her head. KABOOM!

 _Sigh_.

She's always the same isn't she? But that's probably why she's still my bff.

And I hope she'll never change.

 **:Back To Normal POV:**

"WAHHH Hotaru shot me with the gun!" Mikan sobbed.

"I do not want to die by you suffocating me with your so called "deadly" hug. Hotaru exclaimed while putting her baka-gun back into place.

"Anyway, what were you doin—"

Before Mikan could finish her query, Hotaru cut her off with her own question.

"Did you see the bottle of potion that was sitting on my desk in the lab? Or maybe I invented something so great that it can vanish into thin air."

"Oh you mean the one that looks pinkish purple?" Mikan stated.

"Yes" Hotaru replied.

"The one thats in this weird triangular looking _bottle_?" Mikan asked again.

"YES" Hotaru replied again.

"The one that was on your _desk_ in the _lab_?" Mikan uttered once more.

Hotaru was trying her best to not lose her patience. There are only two choices in her mind right now.

1.) To simply answer Mikan's question with a yes and obtain her answer.

2.) To hit her with the baka-gun again and leave her there crying alone, and maybe not getting the answer.

Hotaru picked 1, which is probably the smarter choice.

"Yes" Hotaru said with the last bit of patience she had within her.

 _(Mikan's Flashback)_

 _"_ _Ugh, gym is finally over. I hate being all sweaty and smelly._

 _I walked to the nearby sink to get some water, unfortunately, the sink is broken and there's a sign on it stating,"Please don't touch, sink is broken"._

 _Seriously?! Of all times this stupid sink has to be broken now?!_

 _Whatever, I might just ask Hotaru to borrow some water if only she has any._

 _I couldn't find her anywhere so I went to check her lab. She wasn't there either and I gave up, deciding to look for water myself._

 _Glancing towards her desk and I found this pinkish purple liquid sitting in a weird bottle._

 _Oh perfect! Maybe its a new type of tropical fruit juice!_

 _I took the bottle and drank what was inside instantly._

 _Whew, I feel much better now! Thanks Hotaru even though you're not here!_

 _(End Of Mikan's Flashback)_

"Oh….Im so sorry Hotaru….I think….um…I mean…I think I drank the potion…" Mikan responded with guilt written all over her face.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of the comments and suggestions!**

 **Im so sorry I didn't update for like CENTURIES. It was all those high school applications and the SHSATs and TACHS, and I had legit no time to write. Anyways, now that it's over, I can finally go back into writing! Again, I apologize for the long wait, and I will update soon again.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE NOR THE CHARACTERS! MY ONLY PROPERTY IS THE STORYLINE! THANKS!**

 **Please R &R :3**

* * *

 **:Normal POV:**

"YOU WHAT?!" Hotaru screamed.

"IM SO SORRY HOTARU! I was super thirsty so I went to your lab and found the bottle of potion. It just looked so delicious so I just drank it :( "

"Mikan, do you know what that potion does?"

"Eh…no?" Mikan said while being surprised that Hotaru didn't yell back at her.

"Well, see…this potion was created to make a person more feminine, popular, and well-liked. It also allows you to attract a lot of males" Hotaru spoke.

"Any small actions you make towards a person such as just giving them a high-five or such, can result in giving them a bear hug or even a kiss. And you yourself will not notice it."

"NANI?!" Mikan screamed (with all her might)

"DOES THAT MEAN EVERY BOY I'VE ENCOUNTERED AFTER I DRANK THE POTION ALREADY MADE OUT WITH ME?!"

"Not really, giving a guy a hug doesn't really count as "making out", but I bet the guys that you met probably freaked the hell out," Hotaru uttered with a sigh.

"How long will the potion last?"

"I'd say at least a month or so"

"A MONTH?!" Mikan screamed again and this time Hotaru plugged her ears (Good Job Hotaru)

"Yes, a month. Anyways, I gotta go now. Just don't make too much contact with boys and you should be fine." Hotaru explained.

"K…I'll do my…best."

And with that, Hotaru left the lab with Mikan thinking what she's gonna do.

* * *

 ***The Next Day***

Mikan walked to school normally like any other day, but then she realized that people have been staring at her…hard.

When Mikan hopped through the hallways of the school, boys would go up to her and smell her. She got really scared and ran all the way to her classroom. XD

 **:Mikan's POV:**

"Good Morning everyone!" I yelled as soon as I opened the door.

People looked at me with confusion in their eyes. Most of the boys had hearts instead.

"What…? Why is everyone staring at me like this?"

 **:Natsume's POV:**

I was just sitting there peacefully reading my manga when all of a sudden, I heard a loud cheerful "good morning" from the doors.

Looking up, I couldn't believe my eyes.

A girl with brown chocolate eyes, wavy brown hair that went into a messy bun, a short skirt that covered some of her thighs, and her chest…I don't want to say it…but it's so…perfect.

It took me a minute to figure out who it was. It was no other than Mikan.

* * *

: **Normal POV:**

"Who are you?" The whole class asked at once.

"EHHHH?! All of you forgot me?!" Mikan cried.

Then, Hotaru stood up and went up to Mikan. "Mikan, she's Mikan Sakura."

"WHATTTTTTTTT!" The class screeched. In their minds, Mikan was just a native dense girl with two pony tails. How the heck did she became like this?

END OF CHAPTER 2

I will update very soon. Thank you again for all those who commented and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Sorry about my grammar mistakes, I suck at grammar XD


	3. Chapter 3

**I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT POSTING FOR LIKE 3 MONTHS. I don't have any excuses but say sorry. Thank you all of you guys for reading my stories, it makes me really happy knowing someone read it. LOVE YA'LL! 3**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE NOR THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY. I only made up the storyline and some of my own characters. Thank you.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

: **Normal POV:**

"Who are you?" The whole class asked at once.

"EHHHH?! All of you forgot me?!" Mikan cried.

Then, Hotaru stood up and went up to Mikan. "Mikan, she's Mikan Sakura."

"WHATTTTTTTTT!" The class screeched. In their minds, Mikan was just a native dense girl with two pony tails. How the heck did she became like this?

Almost immediately, all the boys (except for Natsume and Ruka) ran up to Mikan.

"Mikan! You look so beautiful today!"

"Mikan-chan! Wanna have lunch with me today?"

"Sakura-san, be my girlfriend!"

"Mikan Sakura-chan! Marry meeeeee!"

At the back of the classroom stood Natsume, Ruka, and the rest of the girls, dumbfounded.

"Imai-san, what happened to Sakura-san?" Ruka asked.

Hotaru turned around to him and replied, "It was the potion. She drank the potion I created and the potion makes a person more attractive and feminine. It will last a month."

"Are you serious…that stupid girl…?" Natsume said. In his head, he actually really wanted to stab Hotaru for leaving the potion out, but also another part of him thinking it's really Mikan's fault.

"Natsume…what should we do?" Ruka questioned.

Natsume stood in silence, wanting to burn those guys who are getting so close to Mikan.

"I have a plan…which is to make Mikan fall in love with me."

 **AFTER CLASS**

 **"** So…it seemed the potion worked huh" Hotaru said while walking over to Mikan's desk

"Hehe, yeah. But its gonna get so annoying with these boys staring me down…" Mikan pointed to a group of boys who have been looking at Mikan with so called "heart eyes".

"Hey Polka Dots"

"Wha—", before Mikan could finish her sentence, Natsume smacked Mikan in the face with his favorite manga book.

"HEY WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" Mikan began to scream.

Then all of a sudden, a hurdle of animals (aka the other boys) began to surround Natsume and yelling:

"NATSUME YOU BASTARD!"

"WHY DID YOU HIT MIKAN SAMA?!"

"NATSUME I'LL KILL YOUUU!"

On the other hand…or on Mikan's side:

"MIKAN CHAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"LET ME TAKE YOU TO THE NURSE!"

"MIKAN SAKURA LET ME KISS YOU SO YOU WILL HEAL FASTER!" (Lol sorry for all that screaming)

 **:Natsume's POV:**

Great the plan's working!

 _**Flashback**_

 _"_ _So what's your plan to make Mikan fall in love with you?" Ruka asked_

 _"_ _First, I'm going to smack Mikan on the face with this book and then i'll be like 'Sorry are you alright' while showing her my famous smile. Then i'll carry her to the nurse. Ruka, your job is to try to distract the nurse and get her out of the room, so when Mikan and I arrive at the room, no ones going to be there. And then…"_

 _I blushed_

 _"_ _And then what?" Ruka said while smirking. He knew it from the beginning didn't he._

 _"_ _And then…I'll confess to her."_

 _"_ _You've done it man. Finally realized huh" Ruka said._

 _"_ _C'mon let's just go. Stop blabering"_

 _We then walked back into the classroom_

 _**Flashback ends**_

Okay here we go

I walked up to Mikan and was about to say sorry when…

"Sakura, let me take you to the infirmary", a boy with brown hair and light brown eyes came over and said to Mikan. (Refer to a manga "Usotsuki Lily"'s Taiyou if you wanna know what I'm trying to say, I highly recommend that manga btw! :)"

"Okay, thanks" Mikan replied with a smile

"Damn it" I hussed.

* * *

Again, I'm sorry for the late update (This chapter is short too). A lot has been going on with high school entrance exams and such XD. I will go back into the Fanfiction world though since its summer now ;3 SEE YA'LL SOON! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm backkk! Chapter 4 is really short I should've combined it with Chapter 3 XD. Oh well. Enjoy the fun while it lasts!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR THE CHARACTERS, I ONLY MADE UP MY OWN STORYLINE AND ADDED A FEW NEW CHARACTERS ;3

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **:Seiji's POV:**

I ran down the hallway, carrying Sakura in my arms. Her body is warm and I can sense that she is blushing.

"Um…I don't even know your name yet…" Mikan said.

"Oh haha look at me, how could I forget that. My name is Seiji. Seiji Matsumoto."

"Thank you Matsumoto-san."

"What's with the formalness? Just call me Seiji."

"Okay, Seiji…"

 **:Normal POV:**

"Ugh damn me!" Natsume screamed. Even people in the next building could hear him.

"Natsume, it's okay. It's not like she's not coming back, you can apologize to her later and do that "famous smile" of yours" Ruka said.

"Still! We don't know what that dude will do to Polka-Dots," Natsume explained. "And…he doesn't look so safe either."

"A man's jealousy can be pretty strong can't it XD" Ruka exclaimed

"Shut up"

 **:AFTER A WHILE:**

 **(** Still normal POV)

Mikan and Seiji walked back to the classroom, laughing and chatting about random stuff.

"Where did you come from Seiji-kun?"

"Ugh how many times do I have to tell you, no formalities. Call me Seiji."

"Okay okay Seiji."

"Good girl . I came from Las Vegas."

"Las Ve..ve..what?" Mikan questioned.

"Hahaha it's Las Vegas. A lot of famous actresses and actors in America live there. It's a pretty big city."

"Wow. Then you definitely always see famous people on the streets."

"Not always. But I've seen Selena Gomez and Taylor Swift." (I'm not exactly sure if they actually lived there. But they're two of my celebs! 3)

"That's great! I wish I lived there. But why did you move here though," Mikan asked.

"Because I wanted to meet you…"

Seiji leaned in and hugged Mikan.

 **:Seiji's POV:**

"Because I wanted to meet you…" I whispered towards her ear.

I leaned in and hugged her.

 **:Mikan's POV:**

"Because I wanted to meet you…" He quietly whispered into my ear. My mind went blank. Not even a second after Seiji leaned in and hugged me…tightly.

 **:Normal POV:**

"Um Seiji…?" Mikan said.

" Your body's so warm, it relaxes me. I actually hoped that lasted longer though." Seiji replied with a smirk.

Mikan blushes 50 shades of grey, I mean red. (XD)

They continued to walk to their classroom.

 **:Natsume's POV:**

"Because I wanted to meet you…"

What?

I looked over the corner in the hallways.

She hugged him. (Not a typo if you get it)

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 4

PLEASE R&R! That will help me lots. If you have any comments or suggestions please don't hesitate to tell me, I will try my best to make this story better!

I will update very soon, hopefully ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**How're you guys doing! I'm back again and hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!**

 **Please R &R **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **:Natsume's POV:**

She hugged him.

I couldn't believe it. I mean, what's so great about him?!

But, I don't want to give up on Mikan. No, even if I die I will not give up on her.

 **:Normal POV:**

Seiji and Mikan arrived at the classroom. They see Natsume standing and leaning against the door.

"Hey Natsume!" Mikan said with a big smile on her face.

Natsume stared blankly at her with no emotions.

"Mou! What's wrong?" Mikan said irritated.

"What's happening Mikan?" Seiji said inching closer.

"Natsume's not replying to me!"

 **:Nastume's POV:**

Here they come huh.

That guy is the person that stole the girl. MY girl.

I smirked.

…Now let the game begin.

 **:Back to Normal POV:**

"Mikan…" Natsume said.

"Natsume?" Mikan was suprised because Natsume barely calls her by her first name.

"I apologize for hitting you in the head with that book. I meant it as a joke and I think it was a bad one. I'm sorry." Natsume said with an upset look on his face.

"OMG. That Natsume Hyuuga just said sorry to me? Am I dreaming or what?" Mikan thought.

"Um…it's okay Natsume, just get over it. But please don't do it again."

"I won't,"

"Oh yeah, I haven't introduced you two to each other yet!" Mikan screeched.

"Seiji, this is Natsume Hyuuga, he has the fire alice."

"Nice to meet you Hyuuga-san" Seiji said with a smile.

"And Natsume, this is Seiji Matsumoto, he came from Las Vegas in America. Seiji has the…oh yeah, you never told me your alice yet!" said Mikan.

"That's right, I own the morphing alice, I can change into other objects."

"Oooo that's so cool! I wish I have your alice."

The more Natsume looks at the two having a conversation, the more annoyed he gets.

"She even called him by his first name Seiji, ugh it's so annoying!" Natsume thought within his head.

 **:Seiji's POV:**

I see, so that Hyuuga guy likes Mikan…haha he looks so annoyed.

But I'm not handing her over.

I shall attack back.

"Hey Mikan, would you like to go to come to my house this weekend?"

"Eh?"

"I can help you with homework or something," I said encouraging her to say yes.

"It's gonna be fun!"

"Really? Sure I'll go!" Mikan said excitedly

"Wait, hold on hold on," Natsume spoke up.

"Polka-Dots, you literally just met Matsumoto and you're going to his house?! He's a boy and you're a girl! Know the difference!"

"But Natsume, Seiji's nice, he won't do anything to me, right Seiji ;3"

"Absolutely" I replied.

"See! Natsume, Seiji's a great boy!"

"Not…" I whispered.

"Hm? Seiji did you just said something?" Mikan asked me.

"No, everything's good," I said.

 **:Natsume's POV:**

What?! I do not approve this. I need an idea, quick…

Haha, got it.

"Hey, Matsumoto, can I come over to your house too? I kinda need help with my hw" (I'm sorry some characters might be a little OOC, but in this case whatever XD)

"Sure! Of course!" He said.

 **:Seiji's POV:**

Trying to play me huh.

"Sure! Of course!" I said, He definitely does not know I have something in mind.

"Let's make it this Saturday at 12:00pm, you guys can have lunch at mines."

"Okay" "Mhm" They said.

"Then its down"

END OF CHAPTER 5

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Good? Okay? Sorry if there are any typos or grammar mistakes, I'm not best at writing stories XP. Chapter 6 is coming up soon!**

 **3 Thank you for those that reviewed and commented:**

Anilissa

Thank you for supporting me! I totally forgot about Nonoko XD.

Coco Goode

Yes he sure will ;)! Thank you for reading my story.

Guest

Sorry for not updating for so long! I've been busy these past months. But now I'm back :3

Guest

I'm happy I learned Spanish X)! Thank you for supporting me!


End file.
